cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Highwind
" |capital = Kanji-Kokun |languages = 45% Kokunan 45% Ekureru 10% Other Languages 10% Bilingual or more |demonym = Japanese |formationdate = 09/2007 |government = Capitalist |ruler = Fenrir |alliance = Shinra Electric Power Company |seniority = 9/4/2010 3:44:35 PM |team = Purple |teamseniority = 09/2010 |totalpop = 117,282 Supporters |civilians = 67,282 |soldiers = 50,000 |soldiereff = 106,920 (2.1384 to 1) |density = 25.06 population per mile |litrate = 100 |religion = Buddhism |casualties = 383,297 |attacking = 128,157 |defending = 255,140 |casualtyrank = 4,257 |currency = Dollar |infra = 7,544.35 |tech = 1,432.17 |nationstrength = 40,735.513 |rank = 4,575 |efficiency = 37.48 |landarea = 4,680.229 |environment = 3 |envnum = 5.34 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Highwind or Highwind Covenant is a sizable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1087 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Highwind work diligently to produce Coal and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Highwind has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Highwind allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Highwind detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Highwind will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. In the Beginning (Contains IC History) The Covenant of Highwind was established over a thousand years ago. Built to provide a safe haven for those of an off-shot of the Buddhist Faith, the Covenant has long provided for her people with a large military oversight. Before the Covenant was established the city of Kokun held the power with its military. The army is divided into two hands, the Kokun High Command and the Public Security force. Kanji-Kokun, the seat of power for the High Command has stood in a state of military readiness do to the city-state of Burmecia. Burmecia was formed as the beginning of the faith of modern Highwind. In the first 80 years, war over took the country as Kokun made a relentless march over the city of Burmecia. Yet as the war became more and more brutal, a hero of Burmecia rose up against. Her name would be the name of all Leaders of the Highwind. As a scourge Kokun called her Fenrir; as a savior Ekureru. She targeted the Sacrorum of Kokun, a rank of leaders who's rule were absolute and without any check. The High Command were slaves to the whim of the Sacrorum. In an attack with both Burmecian and Kokunan, the Sacrorum master fell and gave a new era of peace for the realms. This era became known as the Highwind Covenant, the promise to preserve peace and prosperity between the former rival states of Burmecia and Kokun. With this covenant, the cities of Burmecia and Kokun were united under the Primarchs as a Capitalistic economy and a theocratic-meritocratic joined society. Only times in pending crisis will a Fenrir be selected. Birth of a Nation, Era of Raith The beginning of the Highwind Covenant marked an unprecedented era of expansion, development and growth. As the nation spread its borders, it fought along side a known ally to old Kokun. The leader of Tanknograd was called Xiphilinus. In the early years another young nation went to battle against the two. Marine95 began a war that threatened the very existence of both Highwind and Tanknograd. As a result, a war soon broke out that lead to the lost of life as well as an established place for the two nations who's combined forces caused the nation to back off of the "tech-raiding" policy that it had adopted. As the Covenant aged, the realization of a needed ally came to mind. Soon, the Highwind nation allied with the alliance of UPN. This alliance was the first true start of a new era. Under the protection of the UPN as well as a fast growing infrastructure do to the essential two resources of coal and aluminum, the Fenrir Raith developed the Highwind Nation into aggressive militant nation. His leadership lead to a tension point between the natural rules of nations as well as the greed to expand. A new war erupted against several nations with an ally of Griffon Nest. However, these caused a near ZI instance from the alliances attacked. Xiphilinus and Raith formed an alliance that seemed to be destine for the destruction of both nations. It was only when the Fenrir Raith was deposed the Highwind returned to the nation it wished to be. The Tech Raiding Covenant was over and a new responsibility raised. With Raith dead, the former ally Tanknograd abandoned ties with the Highwind and soon collapsed into oblivion. Duty and Honor, Era of Danica Tech Raiding was over for Highwind, but as months passed, the people yearned for action. As a result, tension within the nation grow to the point of civil war. The Militant years had allowed for an action of expansion and growth that the new council had neglected to give. War parties called for the rise of a new military leader. However, the council and alliance of UPN desired to not fight. A new Fenrir was chosen giving. This Fenrir was known as Danica, a decedent from the first Fenrir or true Ekureru (those of Burmecia called themselves Ekure. The "ru" ending means true or virtue). Fenrir Danica chose to use the military tendency of the Highwind as the way to direct fighting in case of future war and conflict. She applied and offered services to the UPN as the Military Battalion Commander of the UPN military force. Years passed with the new responsibility of organization. Two major wars came; War of the Coalition and Karma War. The main targets of the alliance during the time was Shinra Cooperation and R&R. With the combined forces of the UPN nation, the battles were ones that were effective. The Shinra Cooperation fell during the War of the Coalition, while R&R held strong despite heavy loses. After the Karma War, a new time of peace arose as tensions rose with the occasional enemy rogues, allies being attacked or tech raids. In these time, even the Fenrir rose to the status of Minister of Foreign Affairs, honored by the recognition as a Legionnaire of Merit and helped continue the time of peace that the nations of the UPN and Highwind were enjoying. Soon, that time ended as the UPN changed. Soon, it was no longer lead by the faces the Covenant had recognized. The new rank of Prime Minister was added and new leaders of the Alliance came. As the UPN changed, familiar faces began to leave the alliance, ones that Fenrir Danica had long known. Former CO Warlordnazrag, Ragwing, Abdur, Valashi, Outburst, and many more (whom joined The Lost World alliance, DRAGON, and several other alliances). Then the day came which the Fenrir knew that her time with the UPN was over. And soon, she ordered that the Highwind Covenant, whom had served the UPN for two and a half years, to break the alliance and leave as well. And as the Fenrir ordered, the alliance between UPN and the Highwind Covenant was severed with the death of Fenrir Danica and the joining of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Common Epoch, Era of Argenta Now the Head of the Public Safety and Management Department of Shinra Electric Power Company, the Highwind nation has put a new foot forward. The goal is to the development of the Alliance and to the development of a Nuclear capable status. Development and growth is the aims of the new Fenrir and the implication of new development techniques for the alliance. Her goal is to help bring a new alliance to the planet Bob and break past the 100K mark.